


We Clicked

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [49]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina on their kids' first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Clicked

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #454 'Click.'

Cami crawled under the covers next to Davina. “So, the kids seemed to have a good first day of school” she said to her wife.

“Yeah” said Davina, smiling. “I think they each spent an hour this afternoon talking about how many friends they made today.”

“Isn’t it nice how little kids can just click the second they meet?” said the blonde. “Not like adults where everything has to be complicated.”

“Kind of like the way we clicked when we first met” said Davina.

Cami laughed. “Come here” she said, pulling Davina towards her. “Let’s see if we still click.”


End file.
